Leluke of the rebellion
by leluke
Summary: lelouc is a boy who is in school whose job it is to defeat the united kingdom and play chess. And mop the school floors. this is his story.
1. Chapter 1

lelouch was having a not so good day. As he walked from the school he was bored so he walks into a place where he can play chess with a nobelmen.

"what is this a couple school boy?" as he tapped the cheess peice on the table. "And whats you're name?"

"leloche... lamperogue." And then he beats noblemen in chess real easily with his king peice. Then a man is on outside and he happesn to be prince clovis

"i am here in order to assertain that my people will not tear out my heart out of my chess any longer." he says on the TV screen at the top as he crabs his chess. "his majesty Charels wanted me to tell you 11s to stop messing up the empire with your not patriotism and your terrorism tactecs." Then prince Cloves continues to talk about stuff no one cares about. so someone from the british empire beats him off away from the podiem. however Karin is not so amuse.

"we are not 11 we're japanese!" then she kicks here car into overdrive and drives all the way to the castle where Cloves is having a part and goes inside. she kicks the door down and then beats clovis so much that he could die. but he doesn't die.

meanwhile leloche is watching and then he drives back to school with his freind with blue hare. his friend was name Lola.

"You played against noblemen pretty good." he says as he drives the Motorcycle over back to the scool with lelouche on a side seat. "yeah thanks" says Lelouche as he then goes on "i couldn't do it with out you." So then the motor cycle came down against the ground and lelocuhe and lola roll out and lola has sex with lelouche. leluche could not take much more so he comes all over! Unfortunely time is running out.

"oh no we've got to get to school" but then they were sidetracked as the side of the track was used by a truck as a ramp. the truck was being droven by Kalen. then lelouche runs over to the crash sight and he runs down asking if the people are ok. They is no answer. Leluche is sad he could not sotp this death so he beats on the door until his hand can't take anymore. but then he forms a whole in the side of the truck with his hand. So he walks inside and then he looks around and he cannot find shit so he walks away. then he ends up inside a building. this is where he finds a girl inside a bomb named c2.

"hi i am c2."

"oh okay i am lelouch"

things are awakward for a minute but then lelouch has sex with c2 too. then suddenly from out of nowhere Suzaki is there and he spins in the air and kicks leluche in the face and he falls to the ground. then he tries to shield him self but Suzaki remembers who he is. He knows it is lelouch because they were friends when they were kids. back then lelouche was a bully with a squeak voice.

"Lelouche is that you"

"Yeah it's me I'm so glad to see you Suza--

then he is kicked in the face again by suzake.

There now we're equal. "but I never did anything to you" saids Lelouch.

he is then shot in the knee by szaku.

then the commands come in to tell suzuake that he has to kill Lelouch but then he does not killed lelouche because he decided its not a good idea. Then he is killed by the commander.

lelouche then goes through a vision thanks to c2 and then he is seeing colors surrounding ihm like he is taking drugs. then he realized he is taking drugs.

his hand moves out to his sides and then he asksa a question. "i don't like britannia!"

Then he commands the commander in order to kill themselfs. "happily you're higheness"

then they all kills themself and then lelouch is in a bath of blood. he enjoys the bath.

This is the day he lives a light. a lie of living.


	2. wherein lelouch geasses spongebob

Spongebob was having a normal day when he woke up in the morning. Too bad he didn't know it would go all wrong. So when he woke up from his bed he threw his sheets up as usually and then slammed himself into the calender, marking the day with precise accurateness. He pried himself from the wall and ran away. Just fast enough to when he ran into his pants. He put them on and at long last he was clothed. The alarm went again so he had to shut it off in order so he wouldn't have hearing damages. Then he gave Gary some food and went to work. Gary meowed inquisitively.

"Of course I have to go to work today Gary." So Spongebob ran out the door scraming "I'm ready" until he met up with Patrick. "No time to talk Pat I gotta get to work! I'm late!" Patrick waved but he had his own plans. He was talking with a certain flat bully who Spongebob knew all to well (but he didn't know now because he was going to work!) Spongebob went to work just in time but Patrick laughed evilly. Spongebob soon got to work so he couldn't hear Patrick laughing behind his back. If he could here he would punch Patrick in the douchebag. Luckily Spongebob made the time just in time!

When Spongebob got to work he did not see who he normally thought he would saw because it was Leuche now underwater!! Lelouch then kicked Spongebob and geassed him into obeying his command because he want'd to kill princes Cloves. then lelouche takes spongebub up into the Dry Land territories. Spongebob doesn't want to go but now he must obey his mastered. Patrick meanwhile was an agent for prince cloves. "i saw him take spongebob up into your territory"

"Good good" and then Clovis hist Patrick in the head with his hand through the phone. Then when cloves left the phone then Patrick laughed because he had his own plan to doublecross Clovies. With his friend named Flats the Evil flounder who is Floundering in his Evil! So they laughs togethwer

then lelouche and spongebob reach land and there Suzake is waiting. Spongebob used an absorption attack then sits out suzake so he can hit the ground HARD. He scrapec himself. So Spongebob then goes with lelouch to the Palace of Cloves where Clovis lives. So when they reach the doors Lelouh geasses the guards to let him in. there he meets with cloves for the first time in a long itme.

"Lelouch i am so glad to see you do have a seat..." and then he smiles widely. "now i am going to kill you." but before he can Spongebob uses abosprtion and then Lelouch geases him to stay still. Then he shoots cloves with a gun and ends his life. Spongebob then geasses lelouch into letting him go! it is a shocking turn of events that he can do this for lelouch, so he is shocked.

"I make the rules around here bustered"


End file.
